Suffering and Loving
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: O sofrimento pode durar a vida inteira. O amor com certeza dura muito mais. [SONGFIC Sasuke's POV] Minha 1ª fic. Me dêem um desconto que eu vo demora pra me habitua. Nao deu mto certo com essa fic, qm sabe a proxima fique boa... n.n'


**Suffering****and****Loving**

**Resumo: **O sofrimento pode durar a vida inteira. O amor com certeza dura muito mais. SONG-FIC – Sasuke's POV Dizem que um grande sofrimento pode durar a vida inteira. Talvez há alguns anos atrás eu pudesse dizer que era impossível; eu estava feliz com minha família, era um ótimo aluno na academia, sonhava em me tornar um grande shinobi e um dia suceder a importante posição de meu pai. Ultrapassaria meu irmão e seria o maior membro de meu clã. Podia dizer que minha vida era perfeita. E como podia... 

_"I am a vision, I am justice_

_Never thought that I could love_

_Living in shadows, faded existence_

_It was never good enough_

_Within the darkness, you were the light_

_That shines away_

_You're trapped in violence, I can be the man_

_Who saves the day"_

**"Eu sou uma visão, eu sou justiça**

**Nunca pensei que poderia amar**

**Vivendo em trevas, falsa existência**

**Isso nunca foi bom o bastante**

**Dentro da escuridão, você é a luz**

**Que ilumina o caminho**

**Você está aprisionada na violência, eu posso ser o homem**

**Que salva o dia"**

Hoje posso falar com toda certeza que a dor e a tristeza não acabam antes da morte e, talvez para algumas pessoas, nem mesmo depois. Minha vida acabou, aliás, desmoronou em cima de mim no momento em que vi meus pais e todos do clã mortos. E por culpa de uma pessoa que eu sempre admirei. Uchiha Itachi acabou com tudo que um dia amei. Meu irmão matou toda a nossa família e junto com ela foi minha vida e minha capacidade de ser feliz. Pensei que nunca mais sorriria novamente e comecei a viver com medo, viver invejando... Viver apenas por um propósito: matar Itachi. 

****

_"I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For you"_

**"Eu estou aqui para você**

**Não importa o quê**

**Eu estou aqui para você**

**Nunca desistindo**

**Eu estou aqui para você**

**Para você"**

Um dia pude encontrá-lo e juntei toda a minha força no chidori para acertá-lo. Mas a única coisa que consegui foi meu pulso quebrado e dias no hospital desacordado. Depois tive a grande chance de ficar mais forte se fosse com o maior inimigo de minha vila. Aceitei. Melhoraria e mataria Itachi não me importando à que custos. Realmente aperfeiçoei minhas habilidades de forma surpreendente. Provavelmente já tinha força suficiente para ter uma luta de igual para igual com meu irmão, porém eu não quis parar. A partir daí começou minha sede de poder. Estava cego pela vingança. Queria mais e mais sem nem ao menos ligar pra as conseqüências. 

_"Someone has changed me, something saved me_

_Now this is who I am_

_Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that_

_Truth makes a better man_

_I didn't notice that you were right in front of me_

_A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see"_

**"Alguém me mudou, algo me salvou**

**Agora eu sou assim**

**Embora eu estivesse cego, meu coração me deixou descobrir**

**Que a verdade faz um homem melhor**

**Eu não percebi que você estava bem na minha frente**

**Afastaremos a máscara do silêncio, para que possamos ver"**

Enquanto aguardava que o mais velho dos Uchiha aparecesse, fui treinando com Orochimaru e trabalhando para o mesmo, ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Anos depois, Itachi apareceu e, mesmo tendo uma dura luta, ganhei. Finalmente matara o ninja mais perigoso e poderoso e vingara meu clã. Mas nunca consegui esquecer aquela dor, todo o sofrimento que ele me causou. E mesmo assim continuava querendo mais poder. Não sabia o porquê, apenas tinha consciência que o queria. Minha sede era insaciável. 

_"I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_I'm there for you_

_For you_

_For you"_

**"Eu estou aqui para você**

**Não importa o quê**

**Eu estou aqui para você**

**Nunca desistindo**

**Eu estou aqui para você**

**Para você**

**Para você"**

Por fim, depois de muito, percebi que Orochimaru somente estava me usando para propósitos egoístas. Ele só queria meu corpo para destruir Konoha. Eu era a arma daquele ser desprezível... Um brinquedo... Como fui tolo! Não pude admitir isso. Voltei para a vila, para minha casa. E na mesma noite chuvosa, quando a vi sentada no mesmo banco onde a deixei adormecida anos atrás, lembrei de meu passado. Das coisas boas dele. A saudade que ignorei por tanto tempo bateu com força em meu coração. 

_"Within the darkness, you are the light_

_That shines away_

_In this blind justice, I can be the man_

_Who saves the day"_

**"Dentro das trevas, você é a luz**

**Que ilumina o caminho**

**Nesta cega justiça, eu posso ser o homem**

**Que salva o dia"**

Percebi que nunca estive sozinho. Sempre tivera muitos amigos para me apoiar e dentre todos, uma pessoa em especial se destacava. Aquela garota que sempre me admirou, me apoiou, que fazia de tudo para me ajudar. Sakura nunca se afastou de mim, nunca me esqueceu. Ficava feliz quando eu ganhava uma luta qualquer, ficava triste e preocupada quando perdia. Ela sempre cuidou de mim. Visitava-me todos os dias quando estava no hospital; tanto sofreu com minha partida e de qualquer jeito sempre manteve o coração voltado para mim, esquecendo do resto do mundo. 

_"I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up"_

**"Eu estou aqui para você**

**Não importa o quê**

**Eu estou aqui para você**

**Nunca desistindo"**

Sakura sempre disse me amar, e percebi que esse sentimento aumentou ainda mais com o passar dos anos quando vi seus olhos me fitarem no momento em que voltei. Durante todo o tempo em que estive longe, ela não me esqueceu nem um dia sequer e jamais desistiu de mim. E nesse período me descobri igualmente apaixonado por ela. Nunca me senti tão mal por fazê-la sofrer daquele jeito... Mas agora ela podia sorrir, pois eu estava de volta. De volta para ela e não me separaria da pessoa mais importante para mim. Nunca... Finalmente ficaríamos juntos. Para sempre. 

_"You know it's true_

_You were there for me_

_And I'm there for you_

_For you_

_For you_

_For you"_

**"****Você****sabe****que**** é ****verdade**

**Você estava lá por mim**

**E eu estou aqui para você**

**Para você**

**Para você**

**Para você"**

Realmente... O sofrimento pode durar a vida toda. Mas com certeza o amor dura a eternidade. 

Música: The Calling – For you 


End file.
